The Return of the Silver Alliance
by Remia91
Summary: It was only supposed to be a simple trip the Muggle Museum, Molly Weasley never expected to run into little Harry Potter, not certainly while his Aunt was about to beat him. Invoking Ladyship of the House of Prewitt and taking Harry under her protection, the alliance of the Prewitt, Longbottom, Black, Bones, and Potter Lines will return.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I am just writing a fanfiction for the pure enjoyment of it.

A.N.: Hello! I have had this story running through my head for quite some time. Normally, I just write little short stories that I keep to myself, but this time I thought I would right one and share it with all of you. I have quite a bit of time on my hands right now due to my high risk pregnancy so I expect to be updating often. Let me know what you think!

_**The Return of the Silver Alliance**_

Little Harry Potter observed the scene unfolding before him, his Aunt Petunia was bustling around the house getting everything ready for Dudley's fourth birthday party. His eyes went to the side of the room where he saw approximately twenty presents waiting for his whale of a cousin to open later. He glanced towards the kitchen where is Uncle Vernon was placing down a three tire clown themed cake. Clenching his fists he tried to keep the tears from pouring down the sides of his cheeks. Harry might be only three, soon four, years old but he knew he wasn't loved here. No one cared about him.

Dudley got everything he wanted while Harry had nothing. He was constantly told how his parents were good for nothing drunks that died in a car crash. His eyes went back to his cousin as he heard him whaling loudly proclaiming that he wanted cake now. His aunt ushered over handing him a chocolate cupcake, hushing him up instantly. Petunia turned sharply staring Harry down.

"Hurry up freak, take your food back into the cupboard! You're lucky that you are even allowed to eat today after that stunt you pulled… What will the neighbors think!?" Petunia Dursley pushed a small plate of food into little Harry's hands as she shoved him into the cupboard. Harry winced as he heard her lock the cupboard; taking a look down at his food he sighed. He knew he should be grateful he was even getting a meal today, but it still hurt. It wasn't his fault that his Aunt's roses had somehow turned blow. She always blamed him for everything, calling him a freak and an ungrateful brat. Harry just wished that someone would come take him away from this hell.

"What do you mean you won't be able to watch him?! We've had this planned for months, there is no way that we can find someone to watch him last minute!"

Harry flinched as he heard his Aunts' shriek resound through the house. Looks like Miss Figgs was not going to be able to watch him today, a little spark of hope lit inside him at that moment. It looks like he might be able to go to the museum with them today. He didn't know why Dudley even wanted to go there for his birthday, it's not like he would be intelligent enough to even understand everything that was going on around him. It looked like things might be more on Harry's side, at least for today, he absolutely loved history. With a small smile he began nibbling on his food.

* * *

><p>"So, there's this museum I would really like to go to, it's all about history in the muggle world! Margaret and Jonathan invited both of us, so I was thinking we could just have Bill and Charlie watch the younger ones today. I think they will manage just fine," Arthur Weasley told his wife as he looked through the Daily Prophet. Molly bit the top of her lip as she bustled around the kitchen getting lunch ready for the children.<p>

"I don't know Arthur, they haven't watched the children alone before and this is very last minute." Molly glanced out of the kitchen window staring at her children. Ginny and Ron were chasing around the garden Gnomes, Percy was reading against one of the trees, Billy and Charlie were practicing on their brooms, and Fred and George… She narrowed her eyes as she saw the hustled around a small mound. They were obviously up to no good.

"Come on Molls! It will be good for us, we never get to go out and do anything anymore and we hardly ever interact with the muggle world!" She shed as she listened to her husband, she should probably just say yes, she knew there was no chance of getting out of this… Even if she did manage to convince him it would not be a good idea for them to go right now he probably wouldn't let her live it down. He loved anything and everything to do with the muggle world.

"I suppose so…" She glanced over at her husband as he shouted in excitement.

"Bill! Charlie! Come inside, your mom and I are going to be going out later today and we want to go over some things before that happen!" Her husband certainly did not waste any time herding their two oldest inside to go over everything they would need to know while they were gone. She was going to need to take out some of the muggle clothes they had and figure out what they were going to wear. She clucked her tongue and started dishing up plates.

* * *

><p>Harry hummed happily to himself as he walked through the museum. Everything was just so fascinating! He wasn't allowed to go out that much so whenever he was allowed out he wanted to soak it all in. His Aunt had warned him that he better not do anything freakish while they were here, if he did then they would beat him. He frowned slightly as that though ran through his mind. It wasn't his fault that weird things seemed to happen around him, it's not like he was causing it.<p>

"MOVE!" Dudley shouted at another little boy and he pushed him away from the Dinosaur exhibit. His cousin would never change. He walked over to a mini exhibit showing a miniature recreation of the Roman Empire. Harry smiled as he took in all the details. He had only been standing there for a few minutes before he felt himself get shoved.

"Move freak!" Harry felt himself hit the ground… He glared at his cousin and felt the anger bubbling up in his chest. Her glared and all of a sudden his cousins' skin started turning purple. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh no… I'm going to get blamed for this." He heard his Aunt screech, he turned to look at her and saw her running at him with her fist raised.

"You're going to get it now freak!" Harry cowed down trying to cover himself from the impending blow.

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur walked around the museum with their friends. Arthur was talking animatedly with Jonathan about various instances in muggle history. She smiled slightly, this was obviously a good idea, and her husband rarely ever got this excited about things.<p>

"You're going to get it now freak!"

Molly's head turned sharply towards the screech, she saw a woman who looked like a giraffe, about to hit a defenseless little boy. She saw another boy, who looked like a whale, his skin was dark purple. The pieces clicked together, it was accidental magic. She pulled out her wand and quickly casted a charm so others around would not notice them, then she casted a shield to protect the little boy. She strode forward quickly and placed a body bind on the woman.

"Who the hell are you calling a freak," Molly shouted in rage. Her husband was right the behind her along with her friends.

"None of your damn business, release me at once! You're one of them! One of those freaks! You can all go to hell and burn!" The woman shrieked. Molly casted a quick _silencio_.

"How could you do this to a child? You are a horrible woman," Molly shouted back. She turned towards the green eyed boy and gasped in shock. Through his bangs she could see the lightning shaped scare. This was Jame's and Lily's child, their little boy…

"You did this to Jame's and Lily's child?! Their little boy?! I know who you are now, you are that jealous, wretched sister of Lily's! How could you do this to your own nephew," Molly was screaming now. It was only for the sake of the charm that she had casted around them that the muggles around the museum had not noticed what was going on. She never felt as much want as she did not to cast one of the unforgivable on someone. The killing curse would be to quick, no, this woman deserved far worse. Her hands trembling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to her husband, he had the same look on his face.

"Ma'am, you knew my parents? Are you a freak like them? I get told I'm a freak too…" The meek little voice drew her attention back down. She inspected Harry further, he was scrawny, far too scrawny and was practically in rags. Her mind raced as she processed everything that he just said. Lily and James freaks?! They were true warriors.

"Yes I did, they were great people, Harry, and they were saviors of our world. Your mum was a witch and your father a wizard. You, Harry, are a wizard too. Would you like to come with us?" He looked hopeful as she asked that last question.

"Molly we can't just-" She nudged her husband. She didn't care what he said, they were taking Harry with them. Her mind was made up, if Harry said yes, she would embrace her families lineage if it meant that she would be able to protect him.

"Yes, please," Harry muffled out in-between cries. Molly smiled she raised her wand and started moving it in a pattern. Her husband's eyes went wind as what she was about to do dawned on him.

"Molly are you about-" her friend Margaret began to ask and then stopped herself putting up her hand to her mouth. Harry watched on in fascination as this woman, now identified as Molly waved her wand in a complex pattern blue and gold sparks started shooting out.

"I Molly Ginerva Weasley-Prewitt claim Ladyship of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt as the last of the line, so mote it be." A glow enveloped Molly and the head ring of the Prewitt house appeared on her right hand.

"Molly you should stop and think about what you are doing," Arthur was raising his hand and all she did was put it back down.

"I know exactly what I am doing Arthur… Per the Alliance between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter I do claim Magical Guardianship of one Harry James Potter, the last surviving Heir of the Potter and Peverell lines, so mote it be," she stated as she moved her wand forward once more. The glow enveloped her and Harry before it dispersed completely.

Harry didn't know what to explain what he was feeling, but after the glow had subsided, he knew he was safe. Molly knelt down and he crawled into her arms.

"You're okay now little one, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," she mumbled into his ear before turning her glare back to Petunia. "Now, what to do with you…"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
